Stranded
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: YuGiOh/Ronin Warriors crossover set in Ancient Egypt. No Pegesus at all in this. Someone else will get the Millennium Eye. Warning: YAOI. Don't read it if you can't stand it. Please review!


Stranded  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! & Ronin Warriors crossover  
By KitsuneDewAddict and ShinraiHimura  


=========================================================  
I don't know why but I saw these two pictures of the Ronins and thought of Yugioh at the same time. So this fic will probably stink but I'm starting it anyway.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did own them, there'd be no Teà, no Yuli, and probably no plot.  
= talking in Egyptian  
~~ = talking in Japanese  
_italics _= thoughts  


On with the fic!  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_ How did I end up here? _ the tall pale haired man wondered for the hundredth time as he was carried through a foreign palace. He couldn't stand the pain in his left eye, nor could he see through it. He could feel the blood pouring down his face from the wound. When the soldiers carrying him stopped, he saw the blood start to pool at his feet. He could hear men talking in a language he could make no sense of.   
A hand forced him to look up into fierce crimson eyes belonging to a boy with the strangest hair he had ever seen. Blond bangs spiked out like lightning and stood out against the ebony of the boy's burgundy tipped spikes. Unusual but it seemed to suit the boy perfectly. The crimson eyes scrutinized the man's form and seemed to see into his very soul.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What happened to this man?_ The spiky haired teen wondered as he gazed into the man's remaining silvery blue eye.  
With your permission, Pharaoh, I'd like to treat his wounds. High Priest Ryou spoke, pulling the teen out of his thoughts.  
You may. he replied, turning his face towards the priests. Ryou approached, concern in his chocolate brown eyes as he too inspected the foreigner.  
The Pharaoh noted that Seto was conversing' with his slave, Jou. The Pharaoh's own slave, Yugi, appeared distressed at the foreigner's wounds.  
The platinum haired man spoke in a language that the Pharaoh recognized as Yugi's native tongue.  
Yugi, come here. he ordered. The nearly identical teen immediately walked over.  
Yes, Yami? the violet eyed slave asked.  
Speak to him, Yugi.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The spiky boy had a shorter doppleganger.   
~Hello. Do yo understand me?~ the innocent looking boy spoke to the wounded man.  
~Yes. Where am I? ~ he replied.  
~You are in the palace of the Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. My name is Yugi. What's your name?~ the violet-eyed boy said.  
~I am Dais.~ the pale man answered as the boy with a golden ring on a cord about his neck tended his wounds.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What's going to happen to this foreigner to cause the change I foresee?_ The girl wondered from her place beside the High Priests. Her blue hair was cut shorter than her master, Ryou, and anyone would at first mistake her as a boy, but only at first. Her green eyes that usually sparkled with some inner light were dark with worry.  
Ryou beckoned her over.  
She strode over, warily watching the one-eyed man.  
Heal him. Ryou directed, stepping away from the pale man so as to give her room.  
I cannot restore his eye , Ryou. There is nothing I can do for this man. Itazura responded, gazing at the palace tiles.  
What do you foresee, Itazura? Ryou murmured. She just shook her head, still staring at the floor and the small puddle of blood at the man's feet.  
The man called Dais shall live a very long life but his future is shrouded in shadows. She spoke, glancing up a for brief second to look into Dais' eye. Yugi translated what she said and Dais replied, ~What does that mean?~  
Yugi started to translate but Itazura stopped him. I know what he said, little Yugi.  
She knelt down, making herself eye to eye with the one-eyed man.  
~I cannot be certain what it means as of right now. But I can be sure of this: you will fight those whom you call friend in the distant future. Illusion will be your art. You will weave deception like a spider weaves its web.~ Itazura told Dais in a hushed whisper.  
He stared at her, surprised but not showing it.  
Itazura, you also know this language? Yami inquired, having just broken apart Seto and Jou, who both glared annoyed at the young Pharaoh.  
I can speak any language, Pharaoh, so long as there is someone else who speaks the language in my vicinity. the blue haired shaman replied, standing once more.  
A lone shooting star streaked across the velvety blackness of space.  
Itazura walked out of the throne room, sensing a disturbance in the Cosmos.  
It's coming she whispered in the cool night air.  
What's coming? Yugi asked, the entire court having followed her outside.  
Oh, nothing really. Just that. Itazura points to the falling star that would land nearby.  
It crashed through a few of the palace walls before skidding to a stop by Dais.  
§ Ugh... Mommy...§ a girl with hair like golden sunlight and eyes like blood red garnets moaned in pain. She wore the strangest garments anyone had seen. A rough looking blue material was wrapped around her legs in such a way that showed her legs off even more. About her torso was a black shirt with some form of writing inscribed upon it.   
§ Ugh who's idea was it to put a time storm there? Tylenol Advil forget that. Medic!§ she mumbled, still disoriented. The girl climbed to her feet, which were wrapped in a white material that was laced together by some form of rope. She then noticed Dais and leapt into the air with a shriek. She landed in Ryou's arms after she floated down. §That was just scary beyond all reason.§ she muttered with a sigh. Who are you? Itazura asked the strange girl. She just stared at her and blinked.   
§Do wha...?§ she raised an eyebrow, a never before seen facial expression. The girl then realized that she was in someone's arms and looked at the person. Her garnet eyes gazed in to Ryou's chocolate brown eyes and she blushed for some reason. The girl quickly jumped out of Ryou's arms and started to look around. Careful not to look at Dais.  
§Where in the Cosmos am I?§ she wondered. Itazura had heard enough of the language to speak it.  
§You're in Egypt. Who are you?§ Itazura inquired of the strange girl.  
§I'm Hana Kiseki. I go by Unmei though. Wait a cotton pickn' minute, did you just say I was in Egypt?§ the golden haired girl demanded, looking a little shaken  
§That's what I said. What language are you speaking? I've never came across it before.§ Itazura asked, suddenly curious about the stranger that was neither a ghost or a living being.  
§English. Why? Hold on, if you've never heard it before than how are you speaking it fluently now?§ Unmei demanded, walking over to Itazura, hands in flaps in the fabric around her legs, and leaned down to look Itazura in the face. This girl was taller than anyone she had ever meet.   
§Um.. well... it's kind of hard to explain. You see, I can learn a language by only hearing a few sentences and if someone that speaks the language is in the vicinity.§ Itazura said with a nervous laugh. Tall people can be dangerous when provoked. Unmei narrowed her garnet eyes in a dangerous way, then her expression changed to confusion.   
§Isn't that an Ancient Egyptian slave collar around your neck?§ Unmei asked and pointed at the diamond studded, gold collar with a miniature Millennium Ring on it. Itazura looked confused.  
§Why did you say **Ancient Egyptian**?§ Itazura asked confused.  
§Uh.. you did say this was Egypt, right? Well I read in history books that Ancient Egyptian slaves wore collars, but I didn't read that they were gold and jewel encrusted.§ Unmei said.  
§Well, only the slaves in the palace that belong to the Pharoh and High Priests have gold collars. You still didn't answer the question Unmei.§   
_OoohKay, how to do this without putting a foot in my mouth._Unmei wondered and pondered that thought.  
§Well. The reason I keep saying **Ancient Egypt/Egyptian **is cuz I'm form another time. About three thousand years to a large estimate. Somehow when I was practicing Astral Projection I stumbled into a Time Storm and hurled at break neck speed into the past. This has never happened before and I hope I don't screw up history by being here.§ Unmei said and paced in a circle. Itazura blinked several times before saying  
§Okay. I'm not going to tell anyone else that you're from the future. I can see into the future and people know that. Though I am curious why you're afraid of Dais.§ Itazura said, looking genuinely curious.  
§Um He's a creepy one-eyed guy with a obsession with spiders He's evil He took the soul of Yugi's grandfather and nearly killed Yugi§ Unmei began listing off reasons as she continued to pace.  
§Wait, Yugi is in your time?!§ Itazura was surprised to say the least.  
§Yeah. You know, that short innocent looking slave looks just like him. Spooky.§  
§perhaps the Yugi you know is the reincarnation of the Yugi of this time§ Itazura pondered.  
§ And what's spookier, sometimes Yugi's little upside-down pyramid glows and he looks exactly like that guy. Hey! That guy has the same pyramid thingy that Yugi has This is just getting creepier and creepier.§ Unmei points directly at the Pharaoh.  
What the hell are you saying!? Jou finally bursts out. Unmei looks at him, her eyes widen as she notices that the arm draped around Jou's waist belongs to Seto. Then she bursts out laughing.  
§Oh this is too much! It hurts to laugh!§ she looks ready to fall over, still laughing.  
§What's so funny?§ Itazura asks.  
§In my time, those two hate each other. That they're like this now is what's funny!§ Unmei is still laughing, though that settled down into a constant giggle.  
§Oh? Really? Well, there's a thin line between love and hate. Really thin with those two.§ Itazura comments.  
What is it laughing about, Itazura? Ryou asked.  
I don't know how to explain it, Ryou. the blue haired shaman responded.  
§Did Ryou just call me an it? He did not just call me an it!§ Unmei looks ready to kill something.   
Suddenly Yami's throne explodes, several vases shatter, and all the curtains ignited.  
Ryou? I think you should apologize to Unmei for calling her an it. Itazura suggested, as the blond girl glowed demonically.  
Knock her out. Yami ordered the shaman. Itazura looked to Ryou, he nodded and murmured, Don't kill her.  
As you wish. the blue haired girl drew five cards from her deck in the pouch on her waistband. Quickly glancing at the cards in her hand, chose one, and held it out toward Unmei. §Change of Heart.§  
A blond figure with an angel wing and a demon wing flew at the enraged Unmei and hit her head on. The winged figure went inside the glowing girl's body, immediately halting the destruction.  
§Sleep.§ the shamanic slave commanded and the possessed Unmei instantly lost consciousness.  
~What the heck was that?~ Dais asked.  
~That was me using a magic card. The Change of Heart card lets me control one thing until the end of my turn.~ Itazura explained. The one-eyed man was even more confused. The shaman sighed then turned and whispered something to Ryou. He nods and says, With your permission, Yami, I'd like the foreigner to stay in my chambers.  
The multicolor haired pharaoh nods, Yes, that would be for the best. he responded, It is late. We will meet again in the morning.  
Then he left, taking Yugi with him. Seto and Jou had already gone to their rooms, so only Ryou, Dais, Itazura, and the sleeping Unmei remained in the throne room.  
~We're going to our rooms. You're going to stay with my master and I, understand?~ the shaman told Dais as she went to pick up Unmei. Itazura's hand passed right through the blond girl. Unmei disappeared, turning into a spirit flame that the shaman girl held in her hand.  
~Come on.~ Itazura led the pale foreigner to the rooms she shared with Ryou. Unforeseen by Itazura, the spirit of Unmei disappeared as soon as they entered.  
Odd. She's gone. Oh, well. She'll be back. she muttered to herself. She stopped at the door of her bedroom.  
~You'll sleep in there.~ Itazura told Dais, lightly pushing him into the room. She then went into Ryou's bedroom.  
You gave him your room? All right, until another bed is brought in, he'll sleep in your room. I guess you can sleep in here, Ryou spoke, already in bed and starting to yawn.  
she yawned, collapsing across the foot of the bed. Instantly, the shaman fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unmei sat bolt upright, Miro jumped back, startled.  
§Ohi, what a nightmare. I thought I was in Ancient Egypt and talking with a blue haired shaman girl and surrounded by people I know only they were in Ancient Egypt.§ Unmei said really fast.  
§I didn't catch a word of that. But I arranged for an apartment to be sat aside for you so you don't have to hide in the attic. You'll be taken shopping by one of my friends in Japan and see to it that you get proper clothes and registered in a local High School in Domino City. I can no longer take care of you Kiseki.§ Miro said.  
§Miro-san... I don't understand. What do you mean?§ Unmei demanded of the old Japanese monk.  
§I'm saying that when we get to Japan then I can not take you with me to the monastery. You'll be staying by yourself in an apartment. I will be by to check up on you and visit you.§ Miro said and left the state room of the large boat that was taking them from Paris, France to Domino City, Japan.   
§I don't quite understand. But what Miro-san says goes. I will not be angry with him.§ Kiseki muttered and climbed off the bed only to have her legs touch a portal. A swirl of blues, purples, gold and silver.   
§Ooh, that's not good. A time portal... How did this get here I wonder.§ Kiseki gave the spiral of magic and time a questioning look. _I wonder if it'll close before Miro gets back. _Kiseki thought and then the portal started to close.  
§Eek!§ Kiseki yelped and quickly pulled her legs out of the portal.   
§Ooh, tingly.§ Kiseki said and started rubbing her legs, or the parts that were in the time portal. Kiseki then looked at her hands and saw that they had a silverish blue residue smeared all over them. The same residue was on her legs.   
§Oh! These were my favorite jeans!§ she said with dismay. Kiseki then left her state room to watch the sun rise over the black-blue waters of the Indian Ocean at dawn. Kiseki went all the way to the bow to feel the salt spray on her face. Dolphins came up to race the boat. Kiseki closed her eyes to try to remember her brother, but a thick fog clouded those memories. All she could get from the fog was facing the boy, hands clasping one anoter's hands, a light emmiting from their glowing hands and their auras swirling around them. The boy had the same color hair and eyes as Kiseki, but his hair had a habbit of covering his left eye. She knew that he had been adopted by some rich family that didn't want to abopt her as well and they had a tear filled parting. Both vowing to find the other somehow, someway, someday.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere in Kiseki's time, in a small apartment in Tokyo, a girl with green eyes had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned, pain etched on her delicate features.  
The girl's brother worrriedly watched over her as she fitfully slept.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
